Supplies/Steal Missions
There are several possible Steal Supplies mission scenarios that a player can encounter when stealing supplies to store as part of the Gunrunning Update. The missions follow a very similar structure to Further Adventures in Finance and Felony's Special Cargo Buy Missions and Import/Export's Vehicle Cargo Source Missions, wherein a scenario involving stealing supplies will be picked at random, varying from hijacking military convoys to stealing supplies from gang members. Cargo Ship Supplies may be located on the SS Bulker cargo ship docked at the Elysian Island, Port of Los Santos. On board, gang members armed with submachine guns and pistols patrol the main deck and bridge. When arriving at the initial area, a yellow question mark icon will appear on the ship, on the radar, indicating the location of the supplies is a mystery to be solved. The mission prompts the player to use stealth to take out individual targets before stealing the supplies, however the player can choose a different approach if they prefer - they will be equipped with necessary stealth equipment to take down the gang members. Eventually, the location of the supplies will be pinpointed on the GPS if the player doesn't reach them in time. The supplies themselves are located outside the cabin on the bridge; the topmost point of the ship at the rear. Outside the ship, heist Mules ready for loading are parked on the edge of the dock. When the supplies are stolen, pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers will pursue the player in attempt to retrieve them. Resupply-GTAO-CargoShip-ArrivingAtShip.PNG|Arriving at SS Bulker. Resupply-GTAO-CargoShip-SearchCargoShip.PNG|Search the cargo ship for the supplies. Resupply-GTAO-CargoShip-StealSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Convoy This resupply mission involves a military convoy transporting the supplies. The convoy will usually be located around Great Chaparral and Zancudo River. The convoy consists of 3 matte black Insurgent Pick-Ups in formation, defending either a matte black Insurgent or matte black APC, the latter of which containing the supplies. Above, a Valkyrie with Merryweather units on the side will be following the convoy closely behind. When the mission is initiated, a marker indicating the initial area will be highlighted on the map, and, on arrival, a small circle on the radar will illustrate the area at which the convoy should be stopped. The area circled will contain crates and concrete pallets intended for protecting the player. A Dozer will be parked in the area in one of the locations, which can be used to form a barricade. The convoy will arrive at the location after around 1 minute of waiting on site, and when arriving, will open fire on the player. The player should take out the aerial unit and Insurgent Pick-Up gunners before stealing the Insurgent/APC. On the way back to the bunker, pairs of matte black Contenders will pursue the player and open fire, along with the Valkyrie, assuming it wasn't destroyed. The supplies vehicle can take damage without failing the mission, but must not be destroyed. The tailing enemies will eventually give up chasing when the player arrives near the bunker. The convoy will be located at either *Great Chaparral, on a series of dirt roads off Route 68. *Zancudo River, on the southern end of the wooden bridge crossing the river, also off Route 68. The target vehicle will either be an APC or an Insurgent, both colored matte black with Merryweather units inside. Resupply-GTAO-Convoy-ConvoyArea.PNG|The convoy area, marked in yellow on the radar. Resupply-GTAO-Convoy-ConvoyArriving.PNG|The convoy arriving at the ambush. Resupply-GTAO-Convoy-StealSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Resupply-GTAO-Convoy-APC.PNG|An APC can occasionally be the supplies vehicle. Resupply-GTAO-Convoy-Enemies.PNG|Tailing enemies spawning in Contenders. Helicopter Packages A series of helicopters will be flying across state, one of which containing supplies needed for the bunker. When the mission begins, a black Technical Aqua will spawn outside the bunker for use in the mission - it can be noted that the Technical Aqua is only really useful if the player has at least one more player active in their organisation to help out in the mission, otherwise, an air vehicle, preferably armed, is much more useful for players on their own. 4 Frogger helicopters will spawn in mid-air, flying across the state slowly. The objective is to destroy the helicopters to retrieve the supplies - the supplies are found in one of these helicopters. When the right helicopter is destroyed, the supplies will begin to fall to the ground on a parachute. The player simply needs to collect the package that lands and take it back to the bunker. On the way back to the bunker, pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers will spawn and will persistently shoot the player with the on-board miniguns. The destination at which the helicopters will spawn can be one of two locations: *El Gordo Lighthouse *North Calafia Way, Galilee Resupply-GTAO-HelicopterPackages-TechnicalAqua.PNG|The Technical Aqua provided for the mission. Resupply-GTAO-HelicopterPackages-ElGordoLightHouse.PNG|Go to El Gordo Lighthouse Resupply-GTAO-HelicopterPackages-TakeOutHelicopters.PNG|Take out the helicopters. Resupply-GTAO-HelicopterPackages-CollectSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Railgun This resupply mission involves stealing a Railgun from a heavily protected area. When the mission is initiated, a marker indicating the location of the product will be located on the GPS. The Railgun is found inside one of two protected buildings, being either the Humane Labs and Research or the "Merryweather HQ" Naval Port. At Humane Labs, the player has to complete a BruteForce hack to gain access to the building, compared to the the Los Santos Naval Port, where the player can gain entry without a fuss. Once inside the building, many Merryweather units will open fire on the player, while up to 4 members will protect the railgun inside the room it is located in. When the player picks up the gun, they cannot change weapons, or drop the weapon, and must use it to kill any units on the way out. The Railgun will have infinite ammo and using it will not jeopardize the supplies' stock. This mission is unique in that the player's death during delivery will result in failure of the mission, so being alert with the railgun but avoiding close-range shots is recommended. The player will also be given super heavy body armor upon equipping the railgun, useful for breaking out of the facility. Note that the player can use other weapons while inside a vehicle, as the Railgun is not equipped while inside vehicles. Upon exiting the facility, multiple armed Merryweather units will arrive in pairs of Merryweather Mesas. The Railgun will be located at one of two locations: *Humane Labs and Research *Los Santos Naval Port Resupply-GTAO-Railgun-HumaneLabs.PNG|Go to Humane Labs. Resupply-GTAO-Railgun-HackSecurityPanel.PNG|Hack the security panel. Resupply-GTAO-Railgun-MerryweatherAgents.PNG|Merryweather units inside the facility. Resupply-GTAO-Railgun-StealSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Resupply-GTAO-Railgun-ArmedWithRailgun.PNG|Armed with the Railgun. Resupply-GTAO-Railgun-UnableToUseOtherWeapons.PNG|Note the mission warning - the player cannot use other weapons while armed with the railgun. Rhino Tank The Rhino Tank itself is proved useful for the bunker staff in this mission. The player must acquire a tank from a military weaponry testing zone. Multiple Barracks transport trucks and Cargobobs are dashed around the area, and the Rhino Tank needed is found guarded by military personnel. Entering the area instantly gives the player a 4-star wanted level. The military will begin to open fire on the player and any playing associates, as well as responding police. The player can choose to play it "safe" and shoot all the military units while taking cover from a safe vantage point, or alternatively run into the battlefield and steal the tank, taking out targets on the way if necessary. The Rhino can be driven back to the bunker, however if distance is a problem, there are Cargobob heavy-lift helicopters located at the scene, which can lift the Rhino back to the bunker. These Cargobobs are unique in that the rear hatch is permanently fixed open, and have much longer grappling hooks than regular Cargobobs. When taking the Rhino Tank, military Crusaders will spawn on-ground, while Savage gunship helicopters will spawn in air. Upon arriving a certain distance away from the bunker, the military call off the pursuit, and the active wanted level is removed. The military testing zone can be at one of two locations: *North Point, Paleto Bay. *Murrieta Oil Field, Murrieta Heights. *Fort Zancudo hangar. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-GoToFortZancudo.PNG|Go to Fort Zancudo. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-StealSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-StealSuppliesFortZancudo.PNG|Fort Zancudo Airbase Hangar location. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-Cargobobs.PNG|Cargobobs will be parked near the tank. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-DeliverSupplies.PNG|Deliver supplies. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-CargobobbingRhinoTank.PNG|Cargobob-ing the Rhino Tank to the bunker. Resupply-GTAO-RhinoTank-CalledOffPursuit.PNG|Called off the pursuit. Truck Packages Some supplies may be in the back of trucks. This scenario is similar to the helicopter package scenario, although this mission takes place on ground. 5 trucks are located around the state and only one has the supplies on-board. The player is given a Dune Buggy or Dune FAV to help, although it is recommended to use an armed vehicle, preferably an air vehicle, to quickly get from truck-to-truck and destroy them. When the right truck is destroyed, the supplies will be dropped and the player can collect them. On the way back, pairs of Buzzard Attack Choppers and Dubsta2s will spawn, attempting to take back their supplies. Resupply-GTAO-Trucks-DuneFAV.PNG|Dune FAV or Dune Buggy provided. Resupply-GTAO-TruckPackages-DestroyTrucks.PNG|Destroy the trucks. Resupply-GTAO-TruckPackages-TrucksMapLocation.PNG|The trucks' locations marked on the map. Resupply-GTAO-TruckPackages-DestroyingATruck.PNG|Destroying a truck. Resupply-GTAO-TruckPackages-StealSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Resupply-GTAO-Trucks-Enemies.PNG|Enemies pursuing on-land in ''Dubsta2'' s. Rival Competition This resupply mission will require the player to take out a rival organisation and all their product before the location of the supplies are revealed. Upon exiting the bunker, Agent 14 makes the player aware that the location of the supplies will be revealed once the competition are taken out. A location of the rival competition will be displayed, and on arrival, a large amount of organisation members and all their supplies will be displayed as red targets on the map. At the bottom right of the HUD, a bar indicating the amount of supplies remaining to be destroyed is displayed. The player should destroy all the crates and vehicles - at least one Insurgent Pick-Up (live with a crew member on the gun position) and a Mule loaded with crates will be onsite. The remaining loot will be explosive crates that explode after a few rounds of a gun. Numerous Buzzard Attack Choppers will also spawn in pairs and attempt to defend their product. After the loot has been destroyed, Agent 14 will reveal the location. The location is usually nearby. At the location, a white Pharte Gas Burrito will be found, which contains the loot. It it advised to use a Cargobob to take the van back to the bunker. Locations of the rival competition: *Los Santos Department of Water & Power depot, Rancho *Los Santos International Airport depot, Los Santos International Airport. Location of supplies: *Beneath the Olympic Freeway, Mission Row. *Autopia Parkway, Los Santos International Airport. Technical Custom This resupply mission involves the new Technical Custom pickup truck. The pickup truck is located on a site with The Lost MC members guarding it, along with one on-board the gun placement itself, and the player is required to stealing the Technical pickup truck. This Technical Custom is fitted with bodywork modifications and the secondary weapon upgrade, along with custom armor and wheels. On the way back to the bunker, pairs of black Fugitives and Buzzard Attack Choppers will chase the player. Locations of the Technical Custom: *Redwood Lights Track *Del Perro Beach Resupply-GTAO-TechnicalCustom-GoToDelPerroBeach.PNG|Go to Del Perro Beach. Resupply-GTAO-TechnicalCustom-DeliverSupplies.PNG|Deliver supplies. TechnicalCustom-GTAO-SupplyMission.png|The Technical Custom used during the mission. Youga Classic A rusty Youga Classic is found parked at a specific location. This mission simply requires the player to pick the van up and take it back to the warehouse - the player can choose to drive the van back, or use a Cargobob to take it back. Enemies will begin to tail the player in Kurumas, but the initial parked location will not be guarded. Locations of the Youga Classic: *Great Ocean Highway, near Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. *Alta Street, near the garbage center, South Los Santos. Resupply-GTAO-YougaClassic-GoToAltaStreet.PNG|Go to Alta Street. Resupply-GTAO-YougaClassic-StealSupplies.PNG|Steal the supplies. Resupply-GTAO-YougaClassic-DeliverSupplies.PNG|Deliver the supplies. Navigation Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Organizations